The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Osteospermum, botanically known as Osteospermum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SAKOST3441’. ‘SAKOST3441’ originated from a hybridization of proprietary hybrid Osteospermum breeding lines ‘98071’ and ‘98064’ in Aabyhoej, Denmark. The proprietary female parent, ‘98071’ (unpatented) has a white flower color and a cascading plant habit. The proprietary male parent, ‘98064’ (unpatented) has a dark pink flower color and a compact and semi-cascading plant habit.
In May 2001, the two Osteospermum lines ‘98071’ and ‘98064’ were crossed and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and 300 plants were grown in pots for evaluation. Out of 300 F1 lines, plant number 38 which has a pink ray floret color with blue disc florets and a mounded cascading plant habit was selected.
In February 2002, plant number 38 was vegetatively propagated by cuttings and re-evaluated in an open field and a greenhouse. Plant number 38 was given the breeder code number ‘202188’ and the stability of the distinct characteristics of this variety was confirmed.
In spring 2005, plants were evaluated again in pots and in an open field The selection was named ‘SAKOST3441’ and was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.